You Belong With Me
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor deeply cares for Rose, but he stays silent not wishing to damage their friendship. But as he continues to watch Rose with Mickey, he can't help but wish she'd see that she belongs with him. Song fic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me." R&R!


You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
>He's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do_

The TARDIS was floating through the vortex as the Doctor polished the panels and kept wincing at Rose's phone conversation with Mickey. She'd called him shortly after their latest trip, wanting to tell him about a joke that had cracked them both up, but it wasn't going well as Mickey seemed to have no sense of humor.

"Mickey, it was a _joke_," said Rose, sounding haggard. "I heard it at some bazaar and thought it was funny…well, excuse me for thinking I might make you laugh…whatever, Mick…good-bye."

She hung up and looked thoroughly agitated.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and then sighed. "I'm just tired of the drama. Mickey and I are little rocky right now. Everything seems to set him off, lately. I can't even make him laugh."

_I'm in the TARDIS, it's a typical endless day  
>I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like<br>And he'll never know your story like I do_

The Doctor squeezed her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "It's not your fault he doesn't understand space humor."

Rose chuckled. "At least _you _get it," she said.

He smiled and, in an effort to cheer her up, he switched on some music, the kind he and Rose liked but he knew Mickey didn't.

Rose smiled and started singing along as he drove the TARDIS to their next destination.

_But he's got a job and I'm traveling through space and time  
>He's one of countless humans and I'm the last of the Time Lords<em>

_Wishing for the day when you look me and realize  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

The Doctor's mind wandered he steered the TARDIS and chatted with Rose. There were times when he wondered what it was Rose ever saw in Mickey, or "Rickey the Idiot" as he preferred to call him. Sure, Mickey offered her a quiet, yet safe and dull domestic life and the Doctor's life was exciting and dangerous. But Mickey didn't seem to fully appreciate Rose or understand her.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me, you belong with me_

Did he know how to make her laugh? Did he know what made her feel better after a bad day? Was he there for her when she needed a hand to hold? Did he know what helped her at night when she couldn't sleep? Did he know her favorite kind of sweet or any of that?

_Running through the streets and holding your hand in mine  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be for all of time<br>Fighting evil, saving the Earth and thinking to myself  
>Hey, is this meant to be? <em>

Although he hadn't said it, the Doctor cared deeply for Rose and had had feelings for her ever since he first took her hand and told her to run. From that moment on, he knew he wanted to be with her forever. But he'd kept quiet about his feelings because she had a boyfriend and there was a small part of him that didn't think she'd share his feelings.

But whenever they were off traveling, running through the streets of some planet or saving the Earth from evil, it just felt so _right_. Just the two of them, defenders of the Earth and holding each other's hands while running and never looking back.

_And you've got a smile that could light up entire stars  
>I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, whatcha doing with a guy like that?<em>

There wasn't anything about Rose he didn't like. She was beautiful, clever, kind and exciting. She was meant for so much more than just an ordinary human's life. He especially loved that stunning smile of hers that made his day to see.

The Doctor knew just about everything about Rose. And he could also _always _tell when Rose was upset and denied it. He could see right through her, and make everything all better just by being there for her and encouraging her, which was more than he could say for Mickey. What did she see in him?

_He wear sweatshirts, I wear leather jackets  
>He's hacking into U.N.I.T and I'm saving planets<br>Wishing for the day when you look at me and realize  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Rose was precious. She deserved something special and he longed to be that special someone she wanted and would be with forever. She'd saved him in more ways than she knew.

He remembered when they'd come across the Dalek in Van Statten's museum. He'd almost been consumed by revenge, but she'd stopped him and helped him move on past his grief. He'd always be grateful for that.

Where would he be today if he hadn't met her? He needed her as much as she needed him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

Was he being selfish, wanting to keep her with him? Was it crazy of him to think he could have a relationship with Rose? Was it crazy to think he understood her better than anyone, even her own mother? He unconsciously rubbed his left cheek at the thought of the famous Tyler slap he'd gotten.

He probably did deserve that. _  
><em>  
><em>Standing by and waiting forever<br>All this time how could you not know?  
>Rose, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

One morning while he was waiting for Rose to wake up, the Doctor was feeling a little down about things with Rose. He was glad he had her friendship, but he wanted so much more. He hated seeing her with Mickey, for the sake of their relationship he always kept quiet. He didn't want to wreck his friendship with her or risk getting his hearts broken at her rejection.

"Oh, Rose," he murmured. "I wish things were different between us."

Would they ever be different?

_Oh, I remember you running into the TARDIS in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

A few weeks later after some rather thrilling trips, they'd gone back to London so Rose could visit Jackie and Mickey. The Doctor had opted to remain in the TARDIS to give Rose some family time and time for Mickey and had been making plans for their next trip when Rose came bursting in through the TARDIS doors much earlier than expected.

Her appearance was also worrying. She looked frazzled and her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

The Doctor instantly dropped what he was doing and ran over to her side. "Rose, are you alright? What happened?"

"Mickey…we had a really bad fight and…" she cut herself off as sobs overtook her and tears streamed down her face.

Without hesitation, the Doctor hugged her close and rubbed her back as he whispered soothing words in her ear until she finally calmed down and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he offered her.

"Thanks," said Rose, sniffling.

"Not a problem," said the Doctor. He made a mental note to give Mickey trouble as soon as possible. "If you're ready to leave, we could go to the beach, get some ice-cream and chips, how's that sound?"

"Great, really great," said Rose, smiling slightly. "Fantastic, even."

"Then we could go to the planet Barcelona where they have dogs with no noses," he said.

Rose laughed, which made him smile.

He always did know how to make her laugh, even when she was upset. He turned on some of her favorite songs on the TARDIS CD player and listened with in depth attention as she told him some of her old childhood dreams and whatnot, enjoying hearing every word.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

Later that night, when she was in bed asleep, he watched her. She looked peaceful when she was slept, for which he was grateful.

"Rose, why can't you just see it?" he whispered, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Why couldn't she see that she belonged with him? They knew everything about each other; they made each other happy, and understood each other better than anyone else in the entire universe. They belonged with each other.

_Standing by your side and waiting forever  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Rose, you belong with me, you belong with me_

A week later, the Doctor was making some adjustments to the TARDIS when Rose came out of the other room, having just ended a phone call from Mickey.

He felt a slight twinge of concern when he saw she didn't look any different than when she'd first answered the call. Her face was unreadable. Was she angry? Had Mickey upset her again?

"Rose?" he asked. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I broke up with Mickey."

"Oh," said the Doctor, not quite sure what to say. Part of him felt sorry for her, yet the other part of him was rejoicing as it meant he finally had a shot with Rose. "What happened?"

"He was on one again, and I told him we were through, and that there was someone else in my life I wanted to be with," she said.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "And who might that be?"

Rose hesitated and then said, "You. I don't know why I was so blind to it before, but I love you Doctor and I—"

She was cut off when the Doctor suddenly pulled her in close and kissed her. Rose returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They finally broke apart for air.

"I love you too, Rose," he said, smiling.

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<em>

Rose just returned the smile and kissed him again.

**The End**


End file.
